schaatslesfandomcom-20200214-history
Start Stop
Het ‘recept’ voor een goede start: De belangrijkste ingrediënten in een goede start zijn: *Techniek. *Kracht. *Snelheid van de ledematen. Ieder van deze 3 ingrediënten kan apart geoefend of getraind worden, maar de combinatie en de juiste hoeveelheden / doseringen maken de start pas ‘lekker’. Goede techniek zonder kracht, veel kracht en geen goede techniek, beweging van ledematen te snel of te langzaam en je bakt er niks van! De start, met al zijn gecompliceerde bewegingen en overgangen van stilstand en spierspanning opbouwen, naar wegspringen tot glijden, kun je opdelen in 3 onderdelen: *In de juiste starthouding gaan staan ( vanaf “go to the start” / “op uw plaatsen”). *Druk opbouwen in je spieren (vanaf “ready” / “klaar”). *De uitvoering (vanaf startschot of toon / startsignaal), na 2 seconden te hebben stil gestaan. Onnodig te zeggen, dat je zonder de juiste starthouding, niet goed van ‘start’ gaat. Oefen daarom ieder onderdeel intensief en met veel herhalingen, zodat ook een soort van spiergeheugen wordt opgebouwd. Met spiergeheugen wordt bedoeld dat alle bewegingen ‘reflexmatig’ geworden zijn. Alles wat in een reflex gaat, gaat sneller, dan wanneer je er bewust over na moet denken. Er zijn verschillende manieren van starten: *De conventionele start. *De Amerikaanse of Canadese Variant. *De skeelerstart (Bart Veldkamp en Chad Hedrick), waarbij een hand op het ijs het lichaam ondersteunt. Er wordt hier ingegaan op de conventionele start en de Amerikaanse Variant. Deze worden nog het meest gebruikt, ondanks de instabiliteit en de wachttijd die nodig is om het lichaam naar voren te laten vallen voordat je weg kan. Aan de hand van de plaatjes, kan je een groot gedeelte van de start uitleggen. Ook hierbij geldt dat iedereen anders is en dat er geen sprake is van een juiste starthouding of een voorbeeld start, maar alleen van een ‘ídeaal’ (een ideaal is iets wat we nastreven). Vooral de lenigheid, de durf en de lichaamsbouw van de rijder bepaald de houding voordat hij wegstart. Start houding conventionele start: Allereerst een oefening die met de hele groep op de plaats wordt geoefend. Houdt voldoende ruimte tussen de rijdertjes. Plaats een denkbeeldige startlijn voor iedereen. #Begin met beide schaatsen naast elkaar schuin (45 graden) t.o.v. de startlijn te plaatsen. #Plaats je voeten zover uit elkaar, dat ze recht, in dezelfde breedte, onder je heup staan. #Kantel je bekken voorwaarts (voorwaarts poepen, maar dan zonder drukken). Veel voorkomende fout is een holle of gestrekte rug. #Draai je voorste schaats, waarbij je hiel op de plaats houdt en de tenen naar buiten draait, in een hoek van 5º tot 10º t.o.v. de startlijn, waarbij deze schaats loodrecht op de richting van de achterste schaats moet staan. Die afzetrichting mag nooit recht naar achter zijn, maar opzij. Als deze hoek fout is, glijdt de schaats weg bij de eerste stap; #Plaats de voorste schaats vlak op het ijs; #De knie van het achterste been wordt naar voren gedrukt, waarbij de enkel in een hoek van 90 graden wordt gebogen en de schaats schuin op het ijs in geplaatst zodat het snijgedeelte van de buis in het ijs drukt en er maximale druk kan worden opgebouwd zonder weg te glijden.; Vanaf dit punt doe je alle hierboven omschreven stappen opnieuw, maar voeg je een element toe, namelijk het diep inzakken van het lichaam voor de start. Aangezien de rijdertjes dan heel instabiel worden is het raadzaam dit een voor een of per 2 te oefenen. #Zak met je lichaam in de starthouding in het zelfde tempo waarin je de knie van het achterste been naar voren drukt en de enkelhoek sluit. #Verplaats je gewicht over je heup en je voorste knie naar voren. #De romp wijst zo ver mogelijk in de richting van je eerste afzet; #Je leunt met 60 tot 70% van je gewicht op je voorste been. #Hou je voorste arm gebogen je op borsthoogte, waarbij je onderarm parallel aan de startlijn is. #Breng je achterste arm ook in een licht gebogen positie omhoog, maar met het gewicht rechts achter je, als contra voor je lichaamsgewicht boven de voorste schaats. Ontspan deze arm en hand volledig. Variatie: de Amerikaanse of Canadese stijl. In plaats van punt 4 en 5 en dan verder het zelfde; #Licht je hiel van de voorste schaats op, zodat alleen de punt van het ijzer nog op het ijs rust, waarbij de hoek t.o.v. de achterste schaats 45 graden is (een soort V stand) met beide schaatsen naar de buitenkant van de baan gericht. #Hierbij moet je minder gewicht op de punt van schaats laten rusten als bij de conventionele start. De uitvoering (het starten en versnellen): #De eerste stap is kort, daarna komen enkele vlugge sprongen #Probeer na vier stappen/sprongen, niet op kracht te gaan rennen (met de tenen naar buiten), maar juist met een hoog ritme snelle slagen te maken. #Dit lukt alleen als je na een afzet je knie onder je lichaam krijgt en de schaats, op het moment van neerzetten, naar voren laat wijzen. #Door de druk elke slag te laten toenemen, ga je steeds langer glijden. Druk opbouwen lukt alleen als je lichaam laat zakken: dus gesloten hoeken / schaatshouding. #Je armen bepalen het ritme. Lukt het niet om de druk op te bouwen: houd dan je armen een fractie van een seconde stil en zak dieper in. #Laat je benen geleidelijk meer naar voren komen (ga dus meer achterop zitten) zodat je na 60 tot 80 meter écht schaatst. (jongere, kleinere lichamen moeten dat al eerder doen, na ca. 40 meter).